My Three Boyfriends
by Shizukana-Toki
Summary: Sakura wants to be a star, it's forever in her dreams until one day, achieved the once in a lifetime chance to act with the Actor GeniusUchiha Sasuke, will what's in the plays becoming the reality or will her break her heart in this dino, trilemma? pairin


Disclaimer- Hey, hello, I don't own Naruto, MK does. And this story, I don't own it either! I just translated, ok? The author gave me permission.

A/N

HI! This is GAMBOMASTER GRAKKIE-SAMA! Haha, another fic! Well, just let me tell you one thing. I did not write this fic, this fic was originally in Chinese, but the author gave me permission to translate it into English since I found it SOOOOO damn good. Btw, she received like over 1000 reviews for this fic.

So…Let's see how this goes in the English speaking community! IKIMASHOU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Three Boyfriends

"So… cool, wow, Daddy really is great" her delicate hands clutched in front of her chest tightly, a small blush on her cheek. Her bright emerald eyes flashed with admiration to the flashes of movements in her eyes. "Mummy, Daddy's so good…!" she exclaimed again, her innocent eyes flooded with excitement. Her naive voice raised into an even higher pitch.

"Really? Yes…your Daddy really is good…." looking at her daughter, flawless large emerald eyes shining bright in its purest green, even though her age had already matured, but her old, childish self was still there.

But it didn't conceal the sorrow in the deepest corner of her eyes, the loneliness and sadness.

"Sakura, what are you going to be when you grow up?" her mother asked, already half-knew the answer.

"Me? I want to become an actor just like Daddy. I want to become a STAR!" the girl exclaimed in her most determined voice when it comes to her future.

"…Really… That's great!" Her mother slowly muttered with a weak smile. Her voice was encouraging but the happiness was forced…

Behind that voice…was endless sorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 My name is Haruno Sakura

"Daddy…" the girl slowly touched the man inside the photo, smiling sweetly.

"Mummy, I'm going!" her voice was filled with passion and liveliness that her age should have.

_Hello, everybody. My name is Haruno Sakura. This year I'm sixteen and I'm in year two of senior high school. My father died a long time ago. Daddy was an actor when he was alive, even though he had great talent, but he was never discovered so he stayed to play the tiniest and crappest roles all his life. He died before he could be discovered, leaving me and mum. _

_I have wanted to be an actor ever since when I was born, now I am an actor in Teenage Dramas. _(A/N, sorry, this is a special term in Chinese and I REALLY don't know how to translate it! SORRY! But do you get what I mean? You know…stuff like the OC is one of these.)_ But…none of the big producers had set their eyes on me. _

_But today, I finally received this once in a life time chance! I am going to play leading roles with him! He was crowned as the Actor Genius, the prodigy--- Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Though he's only nineteen, he already won two consecutive years of the Most Popular Actor award in Japan. I admired him ever since he started acting, and finally…after so long, I get to have this chance. _

_Daddy, I'll do my best!_

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

"Ah…I think it's here…" she looked at the piece of paper for reassurance; the sweat of her palm had already dampened the material. She hurried up to smooth her attire, pulling back some of her strands that hung loosely in front of her face. With trembling hands, she opened the door.

Sakura had never seen the scene in front of her eyes, there were props of acting scenes everywhere, actors were fussing with costumes, the director was watching the tape of unedited film.

Everyone was so early and she thought she was already early! So this was the scene of the real shooting, it was completely different from what she originally though about.

Sakura's thoughts stopped, she actually felt somewhat disappointed, she didn't know what to do next. Nobody noticed that she arrived, they all seemed to have their own business to mind.

Just as she was lost in her thoughts, a smooth male voice chimed in.

"Oh, Sakura, you finally arrived?"

The person who just spoke was one of the producers- Hatake Kakashi, he was the one that promoted Sakura for this play, he was a kind person without the sort of arrogant producer-attitude. Sakura sighed with relief.

"Ah…Yes!" first time being in an occasion as grand as this, she didn't know what to say. Her face was completely flushed, beads of sweat were visible on her nose, she looked goofy but cute.

"Oh, Sasuke, let me introduce to you, this is the girl that's going to play your lover, the leading role with you. Haruno Sakura. She's only a senior year two students so she still has lots to learn, yoroshiku na" Kakashi said pleasantly, didn't forget to smile at Sakura to ease her nervousness.

On the contrast, Sakura didn't even look at the silver-head. Her attention was wholly on… him.

The raven bangs were just a bit long, parted along the way, slightly covering his onyx eyes. He had very pale flawless skin, a high noble bridge. His lips were thin, closed into a sexy line, even though he was only wearing a very normal long-sleeve shirt, the first button wasn't done so it showed off his sleek collarbones. And yes, he was also very tall, Sakura was only up to his shoulder.

He quietly flipped through the pages of script without speaking, his movements were elegant, even more elegant than a woman.

This is the first time that Sakura was having a such close up of her beloved idol. Before she only saw his on TVs, at that time, she was captured by his handsome looks and superior acting skills, but now…standing in front of him so close…his facial features were even more delicate….

"Oi, Sasuke, you should at least acknowledge the lady. She admires you very much you know?" Kakashi said with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

He finally looked like he knew their existence, he lifted his head up a bit, without bothering to look at her, and muttered, "…Aah…thanks." Throwing down these two words, he looked down at his script quietly again.

Sakura seemed…no, didn't even care about his indifference towards her. His voice, it was so smooth with a hint of metallical sound in it…it flowed through her body and zapped her every cell at the moment he started speaking.

Kakashi glanced at the back-stage, "I have to go there for a second, those rookie actors seem to need my assistance. Communicate with Sasuke then…bye." He winked.

"Ah…Oh…Hai!" she nodded her head. Arh, that was so embarrassing, why did she had to act so shy, looking at Kakashi's smiling face, she really wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it. Well, at least she was playing the leading female role, she needed to gain some face.

She sighed, the tension seemed to have lessened a bit. But when she turned around to glance at Sasuke, the tension just jumped back with double the strength. Should she greet him? From now on they are going to see each other a lot for the play…if she didn't start a conversation now, it is going to be very awkward later on, since he's not the type of person that is going to start a conversation with you.

'_He's my senpai, I should show some respect…' _

"Hi, first time meeting you. My name is Haruno Sakura, please teach me a lot more along the way. Yoroshiku." She said with a tomato red face while too scared to breathe, her face was lowered, waiting for his response.

Sasuke didn't seem to have heard what she just blurted out. Still reading his script with great concentration.

'_Wah…he's not even replying…well…that's right…he's a big star…why should he give a damn about me?'_ Sakura's face was going even redder, she had a faint displeased feeling of being indirectly insulted.

Maybe nobody knows, but her self-pride is very strong.

He seemed to have noticed something, and suddenly chucked the script to the side. She gasped, was he finally going to talk to her. A wave of anticipation whelmed up.

"Hurry up and strip." His voice was monotone, like the quiet lake.

Erh…she didn't seem to understand him.

"Haven't you read the script? Hurry up and take off your clothe. They're trial-filming today." His voice was getting impatient.

"Oh…oh…sorry!" she didn't even know what to say.

The play they were acting was called 'My Three Boyfriends', the main character Umekawa- a sixteen years old girl like herself, whom she's acting, secretly likes a boy called Toushi (played by Sasuke), Toushi is an teenage actor, and by coincidence, he was touched by Umekawa's innocence and pureness so he fell in love with her.

On the other hand, Japan's biggest Umitoru Real Estate's heir, Yasawa, (played by Sasori) also fell in love with this girl, therefore, the love triangle began.

So the story is like that. Today, they're filming the first act, when Toushi forced Umekawa into his house, trying to force her into …cough, bed, but Umekawa rejected him.

Sakura knew how to act that scene. But, did she have to strip this instance? There are so many people around right now so how was she supposed to get into the state and the mood? She looked at Sasuke, who was waiting for her impatiently.

'_He really seems to hate me… I have a queasy feeling…' _

Her hand slowly moved up to her shirt's first button, squeezing her eyes shut, she was going to undo it.

His eyes showed a nano-second of surprise.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands, a pair of warm, smooth hands that clutched her shirt shut, clutched her hands.

It was Sasuke. He held onto her tight, she gaped at him.

What was he going to do?

Seeing his hand moving to her button, it made her feel that he was going to tear her clothe apart any second.

A dominating look was in his onyx eyes.

She couldn't move her hands at the moment, her eyes just opened up as wide as saucers, her body shivered.

Like a flash, his speed, he closed the button with skill that she just undid.

Moving even closer to her, he leaned his face in until their cheeks were only an inch apart, "You don't have to strip whenever I tell you to, you know? The shooting hasn't even started yet, baka." His warm breath tickled her skin; his voice was full of defiant mirth, an amused smirk graced onto his lips.

Her face grow blazing hot.

Facing him…his arrogance, his handsomeness, his hot…sexy, perfect self…

She really didn't know what to do.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

God, she really was going to be acting with him. She clutched herself, her heart was still thumping madly from the incidence before, the rosy redness of her cheek hasn't faded yet. She hurried up and took another big swallow of her coffee. Drinking coffee always calms her down.

"Coffee is not very good for your skin."

"Eh. Really?" someone was talking to her, she spun her head around, seeing his joking face and mirth-filled obsidian orbs, "ARH!" she jumped and tripped backwards, nearly tipping her coffee over.

He saw that, trying to hold down his smirk, but he start to chuckle lightly at the end, which lasted a while before it stopped.

"Do I look that frightening?" his voice was so nice, it felt gravitational to Sakura. It made her enable to suppress her emotions every time she hears it.

"No… it's not… it's just Senpai is a little…." A little what? She didn't know. Now she was silently berating herself for saying so much nonsense. She was such an idiot. Without knowing, he was already standing dangerously close to her.

"Your hair, it looks better when you let it down…the plait doesn't suit you." He slowly caressed her bubblegum tresses, even holding a strand for a light sniff.

What….what was he doing….? That was just plain flirting with her. She could call that harassment but why couldn't she move? She couldn't fight it could she? Her body was unexplainably stiff.  
His face…was closing in… his sexy thin lips…

She abruptly realised, he was going to kiss her!

"NO!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, she forcefully pushed hi, away, the coffee spilled everywhere on the ground. Her shrilling was so loud that everybody stopped and stared at them. Looks like she used a lot of strength, Sasuke fell hard on the floor.

"Sor…Sorry!" she apologized furiously before rushing over to help him up.

He refused.

"Don't misunderstand my intentions. It was just to help you get into the mood for the act…" he said, standing up, his voice back into the cold, indifferent monotone. Sakura was surprised how quickly his mood could change.

What? Getting into the mood for the act…Well….looks like she misunderstood him. '_Senpai was just helping me…even the incident about my button was for the mood… too…_' Sakura thought, embarrassed yet a little disappointed. '_What the hell was I thinking……it's not like he would be interested in me…_'

ARH! Now she felt like running into the wall and kill herself. Other people were helping her and she was been so rude to them.

"You, hurry up and get ready, we're really filming." He ordered impatiently, walking away without even throwing her another look.   
◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

"Sakura, calm down, there's no need to be so stressed!" Kakashi encouraged her on the side.

"…Ha…Hai!" her words were filled with excitement, she finally earned this life-time chance and she was going to show everybody what she was made of, everyone, Kakashi-san, Dad, Mum and Senpai…speaking of him, he was helping her before, so she must not mess this up!

But in her heart, waves of nervousness were passing constantly.

Holding her breath, she walked into the filming canopy. She gasped at what she saw.  
Sasuke, wearing a loose navy-blue bathrobe lying on the bed lazily, the cloth covered his pale white skin with uncertainty; his raven bangs hid his already mysterious eyes.

And his collarbone, shoulder…all sort of exposed.

NO! Again! That feeling came over, making her gasping for air…she was so flushed she couldn't breathe.  
The heart that was fluttering so damn badly finally managed to calmed down after so long since meeting him… and now…it was back to its original thumping state.

She walked to the bed. They should be starting after the filming-crew says so.

Well, that was what she thought. But he was even quicker.

He violently pulled her onto the bed, his body moved on top of hers possessively.

'_What is he doing? We haven't even started…_' Sasuke's light body scent was all over her…it was like the sakura flower…slowly seeping into her skin, his well built muscles made her look more fragile and small.  
"Sen…senpai…we haven't started…" she finally managed out the line.

"I've told you before…it's to help you get into the mood." He said slowly, his voice softer than ever, his large hand stroked her cheek slowly, making her blush dreamily. She was in a trance. "Very good, the blush on your face at the moment is very good." He praised.

"Scene No. 1, Part 1, First Act. Start!" the director shouted from his chair, commanding them to start.

And then…all she knew was his lips had sealed onto hers tightly, so deeply…making her lose all her directions, her worries were gone, out the window.

He clutched onto her even tighter, his soft lips started to descend down her neck, hungrily sucking on her skin…

Sakura's breath quickened into a rhythmical pant. Her chest heaved up and down.

His lips were moving away, to her hair…face…neck…shoulder…everywhere…he was assaulting her skin feverishly.

She could even hear the sound of his lips sucking her skin. She wished and pleaded, she fought with her mind…please! Let her have some control over her body…but it was fruitless.

In front of this man… her everything will become nothing.

"Tonight, you will become my bride." His voiced shock her back into sense like electricity.

No, no, no! It was not like that! That line was for Umekawa, not her!

She desperately tried to convince herself.

The next line…she needed to say the next line! Her mind had gone blank

"Tou…shi…what… are you doing?" her voice was so feeble and unconvincing that she couldn't even hear it herself.

Sakura's world broke down…shattering into pieces. Why? God, WHY? Why was it turning into like this? Her years of hard training, practising…and the result…

It can't be like this!   
Suddenly, his movement stopped. Slowly, Sasuke rose from her dangling body.

Even in her trance, she could definitely hear him saying something, something cruel enough to shatter her world.

"She's crap, don't you have any other back-ups?"

_TBC… _

A/N

HAHA! YEAH! One chapter finished! WOOHOO!

I never thought translating will be this hard but woa! It's HARD! There's so many damn terms in Chinese that you just can't find a word in English. Like the last line. The original version was not just 'She's crap.' It was more of a crappy…stupid…Naruto-ish thing… that's why, you see, I tried to come up with the best adjective!

Well. I'm DESPERATELY needing for a beta-reader! You don't have to know about Chinese, you just have to read the story and see if the lines make sense and are fluent, since my English is not so good.

Please, if you like the story and would like to read the continuation which I have up to like… chapters 17 or something. You just have to go down and click on the review button, or else I'll think you don't like it…which you might but let's not hope so. Please tell me what you like or hate about the story. THANKS.

REVIEW AND SEE YA NEXT TIME!

Ps. Don't forget, this is a nejisaku and sasorisakura fic as well, wah, how would the love SQUARE turn out! Neji's coming the next chap!

GAMBOMASTER aka God aka GRaKKie0SamA aka IruLE aka SaSUkE so DAMn HoT!

WAHAAHAHAHAHAH

BB


End file.
